


[或谏]飞电或人关下窗

by katakawa2



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 17:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2





	[或谏]飞电或人关下窗

秘密交往设定，接不破入院。  
ooc三俗天雷谐星向，真的很雷，真的。  
sum：或人和不破进行了一次谁都不愿在回忆的和大家认识里不太一样的病房play  
=================  
“你还好吗？”

刃唯阿看向床上的不破谏。她身后站着代表飞电智能的伊兹秘书。不破躺在床上，全身都盖着被子，只露出一个头。他看着天花板：“我没事，我想我很快就能出院了。”

他歪头朝刃唯阿的方向看了一眼：“我很快就会回来上班的，你不用担心。”

“说得好像我压榨你似的。”刃唯阿没好气地回道。虽然她知道她的同僚只是在调侃她，但是她还是由衷的为他的身体感到担忧。

“我代表飞电智能前来拜访您。”伊兹说道，“这一次的医疗费用将由飞电智能全权负责，请您养好身体，不破队长。”

“恩，恩，我知道。”不破又扫了一眼伊兹，他像个瘫痪病人似的。只有一颗脑袋能动。

“说起来你们社长呢？”刃唯阿转身问道。伊兹摇头，表示她也不知道或人的行踪，“这次拜访是由副社长授意的，我想或人社长也会选择这么做。”她说。这话倒也在理，只是福添准也许是为了减少影响，或人大概是发自真心关心伤者吧，“但我也不知道或人社长现在的行踪。”

如果两位女士观察能够再仔细一些的话，就可以发现其实不破谏虽然看向她们这边，但并不是在看她们——视线越过人类和AI，到达了她们后面墙边的立式衣柜。它现在好好地，两扇门都合拢着。不破入院突然，这几天陆陆续续地让人从家里拿了一点换洗的衣服和东西过来。虽然柜子空间不算大，放下一点衣服脸盆什么的还是绰绰有余的——当然，如果要在加上一个成年男子的话，可能就有点不够用了。

飞电或人正藏在这个柜子里。

他从开启的一点点门缝里偷窥外面的情况，刃唯阿正在和不破报告暴走修码吉亚的后续事件和灭亡迅雷的下落。伊兹站在她身边，更像是她的秘书。

不知道她们什么时候能离开——或人心想，现在他的状况可真的不适合见人：头发乱糟糟的不说，更糟糕的事情是他没穿上衣。他今天心血来潮穿了件衬衫，现在正压在不破的大腿底下。有人掀开被子就能看到那件闪耀的亮蓝色的衬衫。

不破也好不到哪儿去，他上衣穿的整整齐齐，病号服裤子却连同亮蓝衬衫一起被压在腿下。并不是说上半身就很安全……被子再往下拉一点就能看到他脖子上的吻痕。

要说或人现在的心情就是后悔，非常后悔。

◆

这几天不破谏的早晨往往从消毒水的味道和仪器的滴滴声中开始。

但不是今天。

今天是从一声惊叫中开始的。

他睡得迷迷糊糊，张开眼，看见一抹亮蓝色在眼前。他还以为自己在做梦，含糊着叫了一句：“臭蝗虫……？”

亮蓝色的臭蝗虫拎着袋子，点点头：“是我——一定是我或——人！”

阿谏吓出吱的一声。

下一秒他捂着肚子，低头从床上坐起身。“你没事吧？你肚子又痛了？真的有那么好笑吗？”

或人靠近他， 看到他龇牙咧嘴地抬头：“是我的伤口。”“啊，那个，我帮你叫护士。”“不用了！”不破谏拉住要往外跑的或人，随后嫌弃地甩开他的手：“你这么早来医院干什么？生病了吗？”

“啊，不是。”或人摇头，“就是，过来看看你。”

飞电或人说着，尴尬的将手放到自己的口袋里。外面阳光正好，清晨树叶间传来稚嫩的鸟鸣。一束光芒照进来，空气里有细小的尘埃，正好照到那张年轻而英俊的高桥O哉式的帅气脸庞上。不破眯起眼，轻轻说。

“……飞电关下窗。”

“好。”或人诚惶诚恐，跑过去关窗，顺便切断了一切奇♂怪的气氛。“你坐那个椅子吧。”不破指了指床边一张椅子。或人把袋子放在床头柜，别扭的坐在一角。不破见他拘谨的模样，不知道为什么觉得有些可笑：“你别那么谨慎。”不破说着随意地掀开一下被子，“我身上没有武器，不会伤害你的。”

他还穿着病号服，或人能从露出的一截腰看到包裹的纱布。“你的伤要多久才能好呀？”他问。“虽然那个蝎子修码吉亚整的我够呛，不过已经好得差不多了，但是刃坚持我要多住两天，真麻烦。”不破想起在灭那致命的一击，脸色有些沉重，“该死……”

见或人还坐在旁边，他咳嗽了一下：“总之很快就会好的，我们俩的事情可没完。”他故作轻松的拍了拍或人的肩膀。

“诶，我们俩的事情？”或人愣住。

“是啊，”不破说道，“我说过的吧，修码吉亚的事情。”

或人反映了过来，挠挠头发：“又是修码吉亚，真是的……”

不破假装没听见他说什么，转头看到床头柜上的袋子。他眼神示意或人：“那是什么？给我带的？”

“啊，恩，”或人点头，“那个，火龙果。”

“你真奇怪，看病人送火龙果。”不破靠在床头，“谢谢你啊。”

或人笑了笑：“没关系，你要快点好。”

不破转过头，打开床头柜的抽屉：“应该是有水果刀的，我找一下。”

他摸出刀和碗，从袋里拿出一颗火龙果。然后踢开盖在自己身上的被子，把它堆到床角。

“帮我拿一下碗。”或人闻言，过去端着碗。不破顺着表皮切开，刀刃划破厚实的果皮，顺着裂缝流下来一点紫红色的果汁，滴落在碗里。“你真客气啊，”不破说道，“红心？”

“啊，啊……”或人漫不经心地回答，看着不破被染红的指缝。不破将对半切开的火龙果放到碗里，又有果汁顺着他的手指流下来。他习惯性地放到嘴边用舌尖舔去：“我找个勺子给你——嘿！”

或人突然靠近了他，双眼专注地盯着不破。不破被他一惊，从卷曲的刘海下看那双专注的眼睛。不破大约理解了那里面是什么情绪，他转动眼珠，别扭地别过视线。但阻碍不了或人弯下身体靠近他。不破无奈地等着或人来亲吻他的嘴唇，但年轻的社长别过头去，在他的脖颈上吻了一下，留下一枚痕迹。

“我不想再看到有人倒下了。”或人轻声说。

不破认得那种眼神，当他回想起对他来说至关重要的那一天——桌椅凌乱的教室和涌动的修码吉亚——他在无人的时候也会露出那样的神情。尽管或人一贯用滑稽的段子和夸张的表情包装自己，然而……不破伸手揉了揉那头棕发：“喂。”

“恩？”

不破加大力度，把他的头发揉的一团糟：“你看啊！你干的好事！”

或人低头，发现火龙果整碗打翻，果汁和果肉弄脏了他的衬衫和不破的裤子。“啊！”或人叫出声：“非常抱歉！非常抱歉！”

他手忙脚乱地把挤烂的果肉弄掉。“那个，我帮你洗一下吧。”他指指不破的裤子，“你脱下来……？”

不破怪异地看着他：“你这人的要求也太奇怪了。”

但湿哒哒黏糊糊的感觉确实不好受，反正病服够长，不破脱下裤子丢给或人，随后拉上被子：“你衣服也洗一下吧，等会用吹风机吹干。”

或人说好，然后一边解开自己的扣子一边走向卫生间。

果汁颜色还在，但是冲一下还是很快。或人找到吹风机，插上插头却发现打开没反应。

插座坏了吗？或人一边说着插座坏了，一边走出来。“哇。”不破上下打量着他。或人被他看得发毛：“干嘛啦。” 

“没什么，只是不是每天都有不穿上衣的裸男在我面前跑来跑去。”不破笑着说。

“你可比我更适合做搞笑艺人。”或人不满的嘟哝，在墙上找到另外一个插座。正要打开吹风机。

门是在这时候被敲响的，伴随着刃唯阿的“不破？你在里面吗？我和伊兹秘书来看你。我们进来啦？”

◆

飞电或人缩在衣柜里。回想着几分钟前发生的事情。

门被敲响，他俩在瞬间就判断了当下的情况：本来要说清楚为什么飞电或人会在这里就有点牵强，更何况现在他们的样子——无论如何，他们在秘密交往这事儿知道的人最好越少越好。

接下来的一切都像默片那样展开：不破挑眉努嘴，或人四下端详，很快找到目标衣柜，冲天一跃跳进去，把门从里面合上。还没吹干的衣服掉在地上。不破见状赶紧把它们捡起来，这时候门锁已经转动了。不破把衣服随手扔在床上，压在腿下，拉上被子——没忘了把床头柜的袋子和剩余的水果放在抽屉里。

刃唯阿和伊兹抵达窗前的时候，他刚好用被子盖住自己脖子上的吻痕。

“但我也不知道或人社长现在的行踪。”伊兹说道。

“啊，不管这个了。刃唯阿转向不破：“我来跟你说一下我们跟进的情况，魔机和灭亡迅雷——当然，调查过程中少不了伊兹小姐的帮助。”

她复杂地看了一眼伊兹，这个似乎知道她一些秘密的女性AI只是露出温顺的公事公办的微笑：“这也是飞电智能持续关注的问题。”

“恩……”不破不安地看着那扇柜门。

“……总之就是这些。具体的等你归队以后再落实。”刃唯阿说道，发现不破的眼神飘忽：“怎么了？你看什么呢？”

她顺着不破的眼神看过去，看见她的同僚一直望向衣柜。“那是……？”

刃唯阿一步一步走向柜子。“什么都没有。”不破一下子声音都拔高了。“刃！”

刃唯阿做了一个手势，要他收声。她的高跟鞋在地上磕出清脆的声响。

或人缩在衣柜里，一口气也不敢出，听着那声音越来越近。

“刃！”不破叫道：“——我肚子疼。”

“诶？”刃唯阿折回床边，“怎么了？是伤口吗？又裂开了吗？我去帮你叫医生！”

不等不破回答，她就急匆匆地跑了出去。不破在心里有点愧疚，他知道这个技术顾问在自己的安全上有多么火急火燎——下次出勤听她的吧别擅自行动了。现在只剩下伊兹和他大眼瞪小眼。AI倒是没有那么大的好奇心，只是平静地看着他。

“那个，”不破说，“等下医生来了你们就回去吧，我没事。”

伊兹上下打量他：“我需要确保您的安全才能离开，这是我的职责不破先生。”

感觉似乎被这个修码吉亚扫描着，不破有些不适：“我很安全。”

伊兹走近床前：“您还好吗？”

不破意识到她在关心自己的伤口：那个自己临时编造出来的谎言。“没事的。”他说，“你无需担心。”

“我虽然不是医疗用的修码吉亚但是也配备了急救功能，医生来临之前我可以先帮您做一点处理。”伊兹说道，说着伸出手去拉他的被子：“请让我看一下您的伤口。”

“不用了！”不破抓住被沿：“没关系不是很严重等医生来就好伊兹小姐不用麻烦你了谢谢！”

连喘气都不带。这时候刃唯阿带着郝医生和护士回来了。

“抱歉，久等了，”医生说道。但很快不破谏发现他身后好像多了几个人：“你们是谁？”

他注意到今天跟随来的实习医生和护士比之前多了一倍，而且在他们中间有两个年轻的男人，是生面孔。

那两个陌生男人中矮一点的那个向他致意：“圣都大学附属病院，镜飞彩，您好，这位是宝生永梦。”

不破惊恐地望向刃唯阿。

“不好意思不破先生，”郝医生说道，“圣都的两位医师今天过来交流，对于修码吉亚相关的病例也想了解一下。”

“抱歉，打扰您休息了。”宝生永梦在后边说道。

不破不敢轻举妄动，只是点头。郝医生调出他的病历，向其他人简述他入院时候的伤情。不破躺在床上，煎熬着等待时间一分一秒地过去。

“您看起来脸色很不好。”宝生永梦小声说。

“啊，是吗？”不破反问。

镜飞彩看着他，有一瞬间不破感觉自己似乎被这个医生看穿了。但他只是说：“看起来修码吉亚一旦对人类造成伤害，情况也很不乐观。”

“是的，”永梦点头，“和游戏病一样。”

他们给不破做了检查。“伤口再过几天就能完全愈合，到时候出院就可以了。”郝医生这么说着，刃唯阿总算放下心来。一行人结束了拜访，慢慢的陆陆续续地朝门口走去。

不破暗暗舒了一口气。

然后他听到哎呀一声。

就在他床边，一个青年狼狈地摔倒在地。他看见先前那个叫宝生永梦的医生灰头土脸的站起来。其他人听到他摔跤，都停住了，转头看向他。

镜飞彩折回来，单手把永梦拉起：“你怎么又摔跤了儿科医生，你能不能小心一点？”

所以儿科医生为什么要来看他的病例啊……不破心想。

“不好意思飞彩先生，”永梦揉了揉鼻子：“我被绊倒了。”

他低头，疑惑地捡起地上绊倒他的东西：“这里怎么有一个吹风机啊？”

不破全身都凝固了。

“是您的东西吧。”飞彩看向不破，拿过吹风机放在床头柜：“给您放在这了。”

他放好，对永梦做了个手势。永梦跟着他走过病床前，走向门口的人群。

“你们也先回去吧。”不破对刃唯阿和伊兹说。她们和他说了再见，也跟随人们走出去。“等一下。”刃突然走到门口，又拿进来几套衣服：“你的睡衣我叫人给你拿来了。刚才没来得及给你。”

“好，谢谢你。再见。”不破从被子一角伸出手挥挥。

“我给你放衣柜里吧。”

刃唯阿说着，走向衣柜。然后她打开衣柜。

宝生永梦和镜飞彩本来跟在医生护士后面准备走了，突然听到背后一声尖利的惊叫。他们全都回过头，疑惑地看着病房里。

然后儿科医生看见原本应该被刃唯阿放进衣柜的那几件衣服弹了出来。一个青年连滚带爬着摔倒在地上——他头发凌乱，面色潮红，没穿上衣。

修码吉亚医生，修码吉亚护士，人类医生，人类护士，假面骑士医生，假面骑士顾问，修码吉亚秘书，假面骑士病人全都望着那个青年。

他站起来，局促的向大家点头：“你们好。”

伊兹开口：“恭喜您走出衣柜，或人社长——这句话的双关……”

或人制止她：“不要往下解释了！”

所有人，雕塑一般，矗立在各自的位置，没有人知道该怎么做，该说什么。他们只是望着那个男人，然后一起看向病房的主人——床上的不破谏。

不破谏说：“飞电开下窗。”

“诶，诶——？”

不破扯出一个怪笑，绝望而一字一顿地说：“我要从这里跳下去。”

END


End file.
